


异色同人企划-不列颠及爱尔兰部分（除苏格兰）

by orphan_account



Category: Axis Power of Hetalia
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	异色同人企划-不列颠及爱尔兰部分（除苏格兰）

维尔士公国（'ywysogaeth Cymru）Principality of Wales  
（现仅称维尔士地区

首府：加的夫 Cardiff  
主要城市：斯旺西，纽波特，圣戴维斯等  
官方语言：维尔士语、撒克逊语  
货币：威塞克斯镑  
政治体制：议会制君主立宪制  
政治领袖：（意识体）  
政治元首：维尔士亲王（Prince of Wales）  
国歌：《父辈的土地》  
人口数量：3,089,311  
土地面积：20,779平方公里

历史沿革_

早期文明


End file.
